warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blazefrost
Hi Blazefrost you can only have one charart on your page :) Thanks, Moonshi 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey blazefrost could you please tell me how you did the blue box on your profile that tells all about your cat? thx! *Canyonsong* 18:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks so much blazefrost I got my blue box thingy working!Canyonsong 00:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chararts Hey Blazefrost. I can do them for you, but there's one small problem; you're only allowed to have one image on your userpage, so you'd have to cycle through them or I could just make them for you to save on your computer. This is up to you. And I'll get to your siggie ASAP. Is there anything else you want for the siggie? wildheart spring rain ♫ 05:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Blazefrost, it did help :) btw I LOVE YOUR PIC Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Melodie(Blazeheart) Hi Blazefrost i wont edit your profile i know it takes a long time to make a charcat, btw (by the way:)) it wont let me copy my pic and paste... hmm... hey have you know Evanescence? it says it rock too :) Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 21:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart (you know who) ps. your friend Stonegaze talked to me, and all gotta talk more... i wonder if theres a chat room... and dont be scared to ask questions about warriors, or pokemon :) Your siggie It's right here. I didn't know if you wanted borders, or a different colour for the small letters, or what, so I just left it as it is. I can change it easily, so just ask if you want me to. Paste this into your siggie box (under preferences) and check the "custom signature" box, and you're set. Remember, don't be afraid to ask for any changes! They're easily done. wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I've started your requests. A couple questions about them: *is there any particular order you wish them to be done in? *for the cat with the long claws, Iceblood, do you want me to draw on the claws? *do you want to specify which paws are white (when a cat has "one white paw") or shall I just choose for you? *should I do the cats with "medium fur" in longhaired blanks or shorthaired blanks? *is there any specific speckled pattern you want for Pebbleheart, or should I just go wild? XD That's all. =) wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So is there anything you want me to change? And what about the chararts? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I'll get on those chararts ASAP =D wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) can you give me a clan i should join? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Sure btw my sister is rainpaw but Hollyshade is cool too i will edit my family, and Stormclan AWESOME Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 03:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart btw r u ginger? Btw Blazefrost can you put my family? and can i be the deputy, just read my profile... all of it :) btw Stormclan=Thunderclan? Mistclan=Windclan Rainclan=Riverclan Earthclan=Shadowclan :) maybe we can talk on facebook? LOL Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ps im making a new siggie ANd what does Hollyshade look like? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ah i see , maybe can i make pics of the familys? and can Flamestar (my dad be the leader or is the leader someone else? btw my cat is a deputy just read my charcat, i can make it work with your book, and i love the names! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Im going biking so i cant answer you for a while so see ya! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart 'hi Hey blazefrost, just wanted to say hi, so hi! haha but anyways how's it going? Love the name btw. ;) Atelda 01:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! ;) so what up? Same except i have homework (blah) Atelda 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I had spring break at the end of march early april. Oh, why not? Atelda 22:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, ok Atelda 23:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My first one was using the font tag, this one is used with the span tag. I dont know why but the font was being difficult and i ended up spending like two hours trying to tweak it making it work, but i then just used the span. I like your siggy too! how did you make it? Atelda 23:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Still, you chose the colors, and words, and wildheart is really nice, ive never talked to her but her comments on project charart is fantastic! Atelda 01:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Atelda The First of Many Here's Blazefrost; the first of many. Haha... he's not too great, so if you want me to change anything, just ask. SERIOUSLY. ASK ME. wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'll fix that right away. Oh, and are there any other tweaks you want me to make to the descriptions of other chararts before I do them? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded him. Better? And do you have any tweaks to the descriptions? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You sure he's okay? No more tweaks...? I dunno... haha XD wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's easy. I'll start that in a bit. I have to go do my paper route right now. wildheart spring rain ♫ 00:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I changed him again. Hope this is good =) wildheart spring rain ♫ 03:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and what did you mean about the avatar? wildheart spring rain ♫ 03:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah the avatar is weird. It sometimes distorts images. Not sure why. I'm glad you like it! wildheart spring rain ♫ 04:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It might take a little while longer than you might expect. Leads aren't on always. wildheart spring rain ♫ 20:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you should probably read the guidelines before you join. A lead will ask you to do so but lots of idiots just ignore that and just start making mistakes right away. So be good =D wildheart spring rain ♫ 20:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha good =P And what do you mean by "go and get my siggie"? You do know all you have to do is log in and sign with four ~'s, right? wildheart spring rain ♫ 20:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Try one more thing for me. I changed something on your sig. See if it worked on my talk page. wildheart spring rain ♫ 20:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay good it's fixed now. And you don't have to type your username after the four ~'s. Just sayin =P wildheart spring rain ♫ 21:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I've started on Pebbleheart, but I'm really disliking the patterns I put up so this may take a while XD wildheart spring rain ♫ 21:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! You know what I mean! It's so hard to get a perfect pattern for a speckled cat XD wildheart spring rain ♫ 21:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) YUHS! PERFECTION IS MY ONLY GOAL! XD wildheart spring rain ♫ 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) haha HIGH FIVE! By the way, I was reading your other messages (yes, I know, I'm a creeper XD) and I noticed that you were looking for a chatroom for the wiki? Well we have the IRC, and you can find it here if you want it. wildheart spring rain ♫ 21:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, I had to go film. What's a 4-H meeting? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay.Do you want alternating letters or one part red and one part blue? How was that thunderstorm, by the way? I love thunderstorms. wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Kay I'll do that right now. You know where to find it. wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's done. Did you want me to change anything? Should the superscript words be in another colour? And was anyone hurt? I hope not! I understand about being scared. Thunderstorms used to scare me, but now I just like to look at the lightning and listen to the distant booms. wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay glad it wasn't anybody you knew or anything... silly drunk people XD wildheart spring rain ♫ 02:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hi Whoa, that is scary, and i love ur siggie, i just need the code from Wildheart,she made one for me too,shes awesome at it . Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost OMG DONT PUT IT IN MY FACEBOOK! JUST SEND ME A LINK DONT POST! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) lol, to late, ok so where? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Drunk People ...what can you do about them? haha wildheart spring rain ♫ 02:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) cant see itMelodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) omg thats the pic, werid Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) dude you know rostwing right? well i let her use the pic of Iceclaw so yeah :) 03:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (heh heh i got a new siggie :)) Hey, don't worry about it. But don't delete my message. It's not a problem. 21:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Here, you keep the messages and when your talk page gets really long, you archive it. (Make a page called User talk:Blazefrost/Archive 1) 21:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: My Page I understand it's unfair I suggested your article for deletion. But, Sadly, Warriors Wikia is a encyclopedia for people who are researching or studying different articles. The articles are meant to be real articles telling about the appearences and whatever they do for furture reference. When it's your book, ''it's not a real character. Though this wiki isn't a fanfiction site, there is a Warriors fanfiction sigh made ''just ''for fanfiction like that. I, myself, have never been there but it is a real wiki. I understand you are sort of new, so this is just a comment. The articles are meant to be real from the books :) Kind regards, 22:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it's fine :) Trust me, I had this same problem before, no need to apologize, you're still learning :) 23:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Coloured Boxes and Pebbleheart I'm nearly done Pebbleheart (still not sure if the pattern's perfect, though XD), and do you mean the collapsible boxes or the big ones? wildheart spring rain ♫ 00:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, for the collapsible boxes, just put this code: on to your page. The things you can change are put in caps. So for the first thing, you can change the border. You could have a dotted border (simply put dotted where it says "insert border here"), a dashed border, or a solid border (same rules). Where it says "insert colour here", put a hex code (a # sign and then a code which you can choose from here) or just put the colour in writing (the available colours are on this page). For example, if you inserted "Pink", the colour would turn out to be like this. You can put your title where it says "blah blah title here" haha and whatever you want it to say in the place where it says "blah blah inside box here". For example, if I wanted a dashed border in darker blue and a background that was paler blue, I'd put something like this: and it would turn out like this: I hope that helped! wildheart spring rain ♫ 00:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I helped =D wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Second of Many! Here's Pebbleheart. I hope you like her... I couldn't decide on what pattern of speckles to do, so I just used the pattern that Goosefeather sort of has. wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad you like her. Is there anything you want me to change? wildheart spring rain ♫ 01:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :( sorry but , can you wait longer for the charart?, cuz im still writing my book, and going out alot, SORRY!!!!! :( 03:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Wildheart made a gorgeous cat. :P Hey, before you get in trouble, you're only allowed 1 image on your profile. *doesn't remember if she told Blaze this before. Head too full after the wedding and champagne* 11:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It means that you can only have 1 picture on your profile. That's it. No more. If you have 2, one is deleted. It's the policy of the image use. 13:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. 16:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! 16:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL the rules are crazy. 16:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Blazefrost, um you know your old pic of your cat? yeah, i found a user with the same pic, but you have a new one, oh well XD 23:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Blazefrost, I just wanted to say hi, so hi! lol StonegazeListen to the thunder rumble 00:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) sure, go ahead have fun :) 04:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re;Hi I didn't do anything. I just saw it right now, and it seems that you overwrited my file's name. The last time I edited my tutorial was in December 2010. So um, yeah. XD 21:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost, its pretty good :) 02:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) CREEPER! Haha it's cool I don't care. We don't really have privacy on the wiki, so we ALL creep each other XD Thanks about the siggie. I had fun making it. }wildheart~ 23:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you wait untill next month for the charart? sorry, for so long cuz,I am VERY VERY busy in May cuz my I see my old friends and my b-day is coming up and I have to write my book, so yeah, I AM VERY SORRY! :'( But the good news is I got forth place in a Track race, the meet was all day, (well only for the school day) I get to skip school! and I saw my old friend so yeah SORRY! 02:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) oh and Your talk page message can you chage my name to Blazeheart, not Melodie, Thanks 02:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey Blazefrost whats the best bands to you and the best songs by them? I heard Linkin park and its pretty good =D Later! 23:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chararts well i dont need a charart, I just read that you do chararts on paint right?, I do to, but after I blur them and edit them on Photoshop, so maybe u can try it, or if you have Windows 7 paint, u can use oil brush to just kinda blur it, and I use oil brush wih some other tools to do my awesome looking scars hope that helps 03:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) and r u on fb? RE:Siggie Hey Blazefrost. Of course I can make you a siggie. Do you want the colours alternating? Are there any specific fonts you want? Extra characters? Also, next time you want a siggie change, could you leave it under the title "Signature Headings"? I'm trying to neaten up my talk page, so that would help a lot. Thank you, }wildheart~ 02:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) okay, just wondering, =D, but the charart you made is pretty good, i am not lying, my sister said its good =D Later! 04:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and, i renamed my page Blazeheart 3DG =D, my real name just wont fit 04:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I had to name my page to my old username, well i connect with fb so yeh, and it mess`s up ur profile. 03:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) oh and im still in ur book right?, I have a new charart so i am not a black she-cat anymore, just read my profile so u can see k? and do u want to see my book?, I am on chapter 3, yes i have alot of homework PEACE! 03:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. Your siggie is done. You know where to find it, and to ask if you want anything changed =) 00:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it; the alternating letters took forever XD And yes! I'd love to see your charart =D 00:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Not bad for a newbie haha. You've got some blurred lineart, and the earpink should be a bit more red, but not too bad. You might want to add some shading, though XD Try following Nightshine's shading redline when you do. It really helps. 00:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i love ur siggie, hey i know a way to copy ur siggie, is it ok if i try? XD its ok to say no, and yeah i will show you how i'm coming along with my book, i just need to edit, but at 6:00 k?, i just need to do my homework i found more XD 00:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Go make it awesome ;D 01:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could answer something for me? I want to know how you get that blue box thingy with your cat in it and where is everyone getting these outlines for cats? I want to do mine but i know that i have to use the outline but where can i get them?? Charart I like it! It's pretty. But you're cluttering up my talk page with images =) Want to email them to me when you make them? 'Cause otherwise we've got all these useless images floating around the wiki. Oh, and criticism for Wildheart: You went over the lineart a bit when you were drawing the stripes, and the stripes are a bit too waggly and uneven, but it's a lot better than Burningflame. Also, for the shaded version of Burningflame: I can't really see the shading, so perhaps darken it and change the earpink. You can probably find a chart on one of the apprentice tutorials for PCA. As for the PCA image, you have to reserve the pic first (make sure nobody else has done so!), and then you can post it in a new section. Just edit the last section under "Discussion", and then add a heading and your pic. Also, when you upload a picture, we tend ''not to put it in a "thumb" (short for thumbnail), which is that little box that sticks out from the text. If you want to remove the thumb, just click the circle that says thumbnail (or thumb, idk) and then your pic will be full-sized. 03:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you might want to look at this tutorial. It's by Nightshine, and it really helps. I don't use her techniques for colouring the blanks, but I do use her earpink chart and shading redlines. They really help! 03:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) lol, thanks 20:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) sure, I just got a scam for a link so I had to remove alot of people and kill the posts 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) oh and plz stop pokeing me ;) 20:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Blargh I couldn't remember what your title was, so I created a truly original one XD Have you emailed me yet? 'Cause I haven't received anything. Also, not creeperish. It was there for a reason =) I'm glad you get more time to practice chararts! I didn't get any time at all, and my first like three were terrible!! 00:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No headline XD no headline :) HI we didnt talk in a while, great right? XD JK! I am just happy 04:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) wait, now i'm not happy, some users and I are kits for PCA not apprentices! WTF jeez I make awesome charart, and I am older then alot of people, like you, just WHY! :'( 04:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) oh and, thundershake is my mate right? well does he die? and why did he kill the stormclan cats? 02:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Charart. I finished Stonestar, so here he is. I'm just going to upload Stonestar (and the rest of your other chararts) on to this one image. 01:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and be patient, 'cause the changes aren't showing up right now. When I upload it it just distorts the image. 01:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It'll work in a bit. You can see what the charart looks like by looking in the history of the image. 01:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You like it? =P 01:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad lol well I'll talk to you later. I gotta go do my paper route. 01:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi ok, i'm not sure if i can trust Stonegaze anymore, he shows me pics of him when there not, and i'd showed him a pic of me... what shoud i do? Ok i never really like liked him, i dont like it when people get upset with me :P 06:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) sure, go on fb if u can 00:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Leaving I'm sorry, Blazefrost, but I'm leaving the wiki, so I won't be able to complete your charart requests. I'd suggest asking Iceheart for them. She's really good at making chararts. 06:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Help please?? (again) Ok so I know I already asked you how you make the blue box thingy (which I figured out how to do thanks to you! :D) but I can't figure out how to put the picture of my cat in where it says "No image". How do i do that? My warrior name is Mothfire! I came up with it myself! =D 16:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Charart? Please? Can you draw a charart of my cat? You just have to prove that you can do better then me! (thats what I did below Can you use the fluffy female clan leader template? I need a deputy picture of fallen Leaf/Mothstar/Mothfire and a clan leader pic. I can do the deputy. Just tell me when you're done! :D My warrior name is Mothfire! I came up with it myself! =D 01:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bye Yeah I suppose I'll miss you too =P If you ever get really stuck on a problem on the wiki, don't hesitate to email me. I really couldn't stay on the wiki as it was sucking up way too much of my time. Good luck with your chararts and the rest of the wiki =) 03:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blazefrost, having a good day on your field trip?, today is the 6th of June so Wildheart7 just left :( i'll miss her, but just note, i'm leaving wiki on July 1, but i'll still take to u on fb k? and ill still take chararts from u only cuz we r friends on fb :P XD take to u later! 23:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) oh ad forgot, can i see one of your chararts? I want to compare mine with yours, I keep hearing that your chararts are good, (well duh because they are! XD) I just want to see yours ;) her name is Bluetail! 00:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE; You already have an image sorry, and you can only have one. Unless you delete one, Im not willing to get into trouble for making more. 19:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Blazefrost, are you on facebook?, I saw your request for Iceheart, can I make them? I'm bored, I'll start now! ^_^ 04:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost, i mean, dont make a bluetail, show me your lder work you made before, got it?, :), and yeah i heard of mothfire, and Bearfoots charart needs to be redone, is that ok?, oh and your back from your field trip right? if so, how did it go? was it MIND BLOWING SUPER AWESOMENESS?, and Iceheart delined my request, she said she didnt want to get into trouble for making a charart for me cuz I have too meny, but I FALLOW, them not make them for myself, I just want a charart for my book, not as my character, I wanted her to make my mate, Lionclaw, oh well 01:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ok, go on facebook!, and UGH i'm watching hockey and Vancouver is loseing! Van:1 Boston:7! I'M GOING TO CRY! WHY VANCOUVER! 03:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) O_O 1-8 DAMN IT , boston has 8 scores 03:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost your mate is Hollyshade right? she is my nince right?, or not?, in your book can my kits be named Blackpelt Mistwing and Waveflame? or do they already have a name? oh and in my book, your mate is Moonfrost, well in book 2 your mates, ok?, and Blazeheart comes in as a loner, so what happens to her when Thundershake dies? does she get a new mae or something?, and go on fb, we can talk about tis more, head to head 23:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) wait, Hollyshade is my sister in your book not nince! XD 23:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hello! I love your profile pic! Is it OK if I use the name and description for a Fanfic and a role-play site? I would also really like to be friends! May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 22:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678